Doug no more?
by maxFOOL
Summary: Fletcher/Poynter slash. Dont hate. Dougies all over the headlines. McFly is splitting, well so they say.


**My first fanfic, so yeah... I hope you like :)**

**Please review. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude what the hell" Dougie said walking down the stairs.

"What's up with you Doug?" Harry asked as Doug walked in.

Dougie looked back up the stairs and nodded his head towards toms room to show harry. Harry walked over and took a look, Danny lying on Tom's bed stroking his back. Harry and Dougie looked at each other. Harry decided to interrupt

"Ha, you guys right there?" Harry asked. Danny looked up and shook his head. Harry walked over to Tom and took a look. Tom had his head berried in his pillow not speaking a word. "What's wrong with him, Dan?" Danny just shrugged and continued stroking his back.

"I just walked past and said hey," Danny explained "Tom whimpered so I went to take a look." Tom mumbled something into the pillow.

"Tom please, we just want to help" Harry said. Tom looked up from the pillow and looked at the boys sitting around him. His eyes were blood shot and his nose was running, his pillow was wet. Everyone could see what was wrong with him. It was now obvious. Tom just stared at Dougie. Dougie looked back. Harry and Danny's' eyes turned towards Dougie. Dougie just sat there and swolled.

"Doug…" Danny and Harry said at the same time.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" Dougie said helplessly. He looked at Tom whose eyes were still glued to Dougie. "I mean… it wasn't my fault. It was Tom I swear I didn't do anything!" Danny and Harry were beside themselves, they didn't know what was going on. They wanted to know but boys wouldn't speak up.

"Dougie… I'm sorry" Tom said quietly. "I didn't mean to… I… I didn't know what came over me."

Dougies' mouth was wide open and the other boys where so confused. "Tom… you don't have to apologize… I sort of… I mean…"

"What the hell happened!?" Harry interrupted. "You two should just bloody speak up or I swear I am leaving. You guys always do this to me, always keep things to yourself. I've had enough of it. You better tell me or this bloody band is over, over I tell you!"

"Wow, Hazza. Calm yourself" Danny said softly "I'm sorry to say this but something's are just not for your ears."

Harry stared at Danny. "How dare you" Harry said sternly "You do not EVER talk to me like that, You all are so rude! I'v had to put up with this for four years. And this is how you all repay me, jesus Christ. You people are a disgrace" Harry walked out slamming the door behind him. The others just sat there, stunned.

"Harry Harry!" Danny called running out the door to get him back.

"Leave him Dan," A voice came from behind him "You'll only make things worse. Harry will come back, he will, believe me. Hes not that stupid to go out there by himself. People will go made, reports will make things up." Tom appeared behind Dougie, and finished what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry Dougie for what i did. I really shouldn't have. You just make me feel all worm and fuzzy inside. I think... I love you." Danny stood there, looking at the two grown men. He was in complete shock. His mouth was wide open, His eyes were wide.

"Tom..." Dougie said "The heart never lies my friend, Its okay. It made me relise something that i was so confused about before. I was falling for you, the way Harry fell for Danielle. I love you Tom, I really do." Danny burst into laughter. He never knew how gay his friends where.

"Oh my god you guys are classic!" Danny said between laughs. Dougie and Tom stood there, they were outraged at Danny. "Ugh.. You guys were being serious werent you? What the hell happend between you too?"

As he said this the bassist and guitarest burst out laughing. Danny was so confused, with an extreamly dopey look on his face. Tom wiped his eye and began to explain. As he was doing this Harry rocked up. "Ugh.. You guys im sorry for my outburst back there. I truely am. Please forgive me?"

Danny smiled at Harry who was standing there in his jumper and trackies with his hair a mess. "Harry you're classic my friend" Danny said pulling Harry inside. As soon as the door shut magic happend. Dougie and Tom kissed, pashently, romaticly, like nothing in the world could seperate them.

The next morning Fletch walked in discrased. He threw the the newspaper infront of Dougie who was in lala land stiring his coffee. Dougie jump at the bang. "What's this!?" Fletch yelled. The headlines made Dougie gag, he couldnt believe it. "_Doug no more" "Bassist quit" "McFly no more?" "Doug get loosed"_

* * *

**Sort 'ey?****Well ill be sure to get to the next one soon. It'll probably be longer.**


End file.
